Mew Mew Who?
by winds.of.mystery
Summary: Kish is getting closer and closer to Ichigo, and the new girl seems good enough to take her place... what will happen? KxI and RxOC
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This is a sequel to "Learning a New Lesson"… so… read that one first. xD

And it's as if Berry is never gonna come, 'kay? Haha… how mean… anyways, on with the story!

`'`'`'`'`'`'

Kisshu and Ichigo talked outside the Café for a few minutes. He had somehow convinced her, reminding her about when Mayumi had visited for the first time.

Kisshu was nervous the whole time – he kept on scratching the back of his head, looking around and fiddling with his swords (which made Ichigo a bit nervous, but she trusted him). They talked about any subject that came up, but that wasn't really relevant, like the weather, and comparisons of alien life to human life.

Ryou was exiting the Café and saw them from a small distance. He was ready to interrupt and ask what was going on when he suddenly passed the bushes that separated the Café from the sidewalk and was pulled in.

Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro looked at him angrily, as if reading his mind.

"Shh, na no da!" Pudding whispered.

"We want to know what's going on too." Lettuce added.

"And it looks like Kish is about to ask her out." Zakuro snickered.

"How does onee-chan know, na no da?" Pudding said in amazement.

"For one thing," Zakuro began. "He's way too nervous, he keeps on sweating, never looks into her eyes, looks thoughtful, and I can see a rose from behind his back." The others began analyzing from through the bushes and realized that Zakuro had a good eye.

"It's Akasaka onii-chan!" Pudding suddenly exclaimed in a whisper (however that's possible).

"Ryou, you're closest!" Zakuro ordered. "Pull him in!" Ryou clumsily pulled him in, yet Keiichiro was very good at defense. He hit Ryou's stomach with his elbow, and he was turning around to punch him until he saw who it was.

"Ryou?" he said, puzzled. Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro suddenly pulled him (he was closer now) and covered his mouth.

"Girls, what in the world!" Keiichiro said in a mixture of laughter and a bit of fear.

"We're watching onii-chan and onee-chan become more than onii-chan and onee-chan, na no da!" Pudding said. Unfortunately, Pudding is a bit excited, and she said this last sentence a bit to loud.

"Minna?" they heard Ichigo say from the other side of the bush. She suddenly looked round the corner and found the five standing there, staring at her nervously. Kisshu followed her, and was almost unable to speak at that sight.

"D'oh! You guys!" Kisshu stammered. "I, uh… I… I gotta go. Just… think about what I said, okay?" Ichigo nodded politely, and Kisshu seemed a bit more relieved. He formed what seemed to be a smile.

"O-Okay…" he said nervously. "I'll… I'll see you later, koneko-chan…" Ichigo smiled back. Her previous obsession with Masaya hadn't left – it had been, in a way, redirected. Towards a slightly perverted alien boy who had a huge crush on a cat girl.

Ichigo was on her way to floating back to the Café when Zakuro suddenly pulled her back.

"I saw everything!"Minto suddenly said from the other bush. They were all terribly surprised to see her. She suddenly ran towards Ichigo and sat her down forcefully.

"Now, come on, gimme the details!" She began excitedly. "And remember, nothing is too personal! Come on!"

"N-Nani?" Ichigo stammered. "It was just a friendly talk…"

"Now, now!" Minto continued mockingly. "Don't tell me your flirting skills are _that _bad!" Ichigo knew Minto wanted to prove that she was better than her. And Ichigo wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine.

"For your information!" Ichigo began, freaking out. "I managed to get a new boyfriend, proving that my flirting skills are ve-"

"You like Kisshu!?" Lettuce gasped. There was a moment of silence when Ichigo realized the mistake she had made. Minto suddenly laughed quite exaggeratedly, and Ichigo laughed nervously along.

"Ja na!" Ichigo said nervously as she ran off, uniform and everything.

`'`'`'`'`'`'

The next day, Ichigo found Kisshu waiting outside the school behind a tree, with the cutest little smile and his eyebrows tilting upward.

"Hey, koneko-chan!" he said nervously. She knew she should yell at him for being there – but looking into those eyes… "I wanted to know, maybe I could walk with you to the Café today."

"H-hai…" Ichigo said, giggling wildly. He stretched out his arm and Ichigo locked her arm in his. She knew she was blushing, and she was as red as – well, a strawberry.

They walked in the areas that were less crowded until they reached the Café. They reached the entrance with the bushes and, unfortunately, did not notice that the Café doors were open (no, there were no customers to see Kish in his alien form).

The four remaining mews gasped at the sight, calling the attention of Ryou and Keiichiro. They all stopped what they were doing and stared – and stared, and stared.

The couple held each other's hands, and Kisshu (trying to be funny and romantic) suddenly kissed Ichigo's hand.

"I'll see you later, neko-chan?" he said with the same cute face that he had used near the tree. He couldn't let her say no because they were technically enemies.

"I'll see you later, Kish." Ichigo blushed, not knowing how to react. "And Kish? Remember how a long time ago… the second time we met, after you kissed me… you said you wanted more?" Ichigo didn't recognize her own tone of voice. And something came over her that seemed to make her lose control of her own movements and speech.

"Yeah, why?" Kisshu asked, taking a step closer. He knew that Ichigo hated him before. Could she be falling so hard, so fast?

"I can't hear, na no da!" Pudding whispered from the inside.

"She's gonna do something…" Lettuce noticed.

"I know what it is." Zakuro growled, looking at the two fiercely.

All they were able to see was Ichigo's figure leaning in and the couple's lips touching. Kisshu began to hold on to her, trying to make the moment last, but Ichigo pulled away a few seconds after. Still in his arms, she smiled kindly.

"Thanks for being there." Ichigo smiled, as she hugged him one last time before running off to the Café. The rest of her friends looked away solemnly, pretending they knew nothing about what happened.

"Gome, I know I'm late!" Ichigo said happily. She wasn't going to allow anything to ruin that moment – anything.

`'`'`'`'`'`'

_Hey, Ichigo, it's Kish. I'm going to have a medical treatment so I can't come to our date. I'm really sorry. I'll come back as soon as I can. Love you._

"At least he left a message in the machine…" Ichigo said, a bit sad that he wasn't going to come.

"Who is Kish?" Sakura said happily, overhearing from the living room's phone.\

"Ukasa!" Ichigo said nervously. "Well, you see…"

"Oooh, a lover!" Sakura continued excitedly. "Is something wrong with him? He talked about a medical treatment…"

`'`'`'`'`'`'

Kisshu: Yayy! I loved this chappie!

Winds: You know it's not gonna happen in real life, right?

Kisshu: Geez, raining on my parade, eh?

Winds: No, just telling the truth! ^^

Kisshu: -.-'

Winds: Rate and review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

`'`'`'`'`'`'

The five mews were gathered at the basement, and none had the courage to speak up. They all knew what was going to be announced, and none of them knew what to expect. They stood quietly, staring at the screen blankly, off in their own thoughts about how the new Mew could be like.

Ryou looked up at them with his arms crossed and a piercing expression. Even Keiichiro didn't show his usual smile.

"I think we all know why we're here." Ryou began. "Let's just get to the point." He began typing on his keyboard and seconds after a picture appeared. It showed a girl as she was being hit with a red ray, trying to cover her eyes, with black and red hair and dark eyes. She wore black boots, a red tank top with a jacket that reached her belly button and a mini skirt.

"These were the pictures the computer took." Ryou pointed out. "You're gonna have to find her. As you can see," Ryou typed a little more and a zoom began showing up near her neck. "There is a mark on her neck. It might be hard to see, but since you already know what she looks like, it's much easier."

"We're fine on our own." Zakuro growled. "Why do we have to accept another one?"

"Think of it like this." Ryou said, a bit irritated. "The more people have the power, the more it is distributed. Therefore, without her, you don't have the full power you had before. Got it?"

All of the mews nodded, but Zakuro held her head high.

"I'm doing this _for the team_." Zakuro explained. "And _for the team _only." Zakuro left the room in a huff leaving the others quite puzzled.

"What's gotten into her?" Ichigo asked the others.

"Onee-sama is acting weird!" Minto added.

"Just try to find her. We can't discuss more than this until she is here." Ryou finished.

"Wait! What animal is-?" Lettuce began, yet the door slammed before she could finish her sentence.

`'`'`'`'`'`'

The Mews returned to the Café after a long day of great searching. The looked all around Tokyo and posted up posters looking for the girl.

"Minna, what did you find?" Ichigo asked everyone. Everybody replied that they had found nothing except for Zakuro. The Mews, Ryou and Keiichiro looked at her expectantly, and she simply rolled her eyes.

"I found her." She sighed.

"Great!" Ichigo smiled. "Let's see her."

"She's coming at 6:00."

"That's in a few minutes. Yatta, Zakuro!"

"Thanks, I guess…"

"In that case," Ryou stepped in. "We're all going to have a long talk, ne?"

The door suddenly opened and everybody froze. Nobody had the least clue how she would be – they didn't even know if she would accept to be a Mew. Ryou hadn't told them her animal and so they didn't have the slightest clue what they were either up against or with.

The girl's footsepts echoed throughout the room as they all looked at her expectantly. She wore the same clothes they had seen in the picture, but for some reason, she was wearing a large, black cape. She stared at her feet all the way.

As she looked up, her piercing eyes showed great anger.

"W-welcome." Ichigo said, as she got up and walked towards the girl. "Watashi Momomiya Ichigo. And this is Café Mew Mew."

"Well then, _Momomiya Ichigo_," the girl replied madly. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"C-come right in!" Ichigo stammered. "We'll all talk about it. We're very pleased to meet you."

"Wish I could say the same." The girl answered and walked off behind Ryou to the basement.

Kisshu suddenly teletransported in.

"Hello, koneko-" he began, and froze at the sight of the new girl. "You again!? Eh, this time, I am gonna kick your-"

"Mew Mew Strawberry! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"Mew Mew Minto! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"Mew Mew Pudding! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"You can do that too!" Ryou said to the new girl, and he threw her a pendant. The girl dodged it and refused to touch it.

She watched as the Mews flew around gracefully and skillfully, attacking the monster whichever way they could. The pink one didn't seem to attack yet. Finally, when the blue mew hit its eye, Ichigo came into action.

"Ribbon Strawberry SURPRISE!"

As the mews celebrated (all but Zakuro, who seemed to be in her own thoughts), Minto suddenly looked at the girl angrily.

"You could have helped, you know!" Minto yelled. "It's hard work doing this all by ourselves. You have to pitch in!"

"Remember, Minto," Ryou stepped in. "It's her choice. Not yours."

"Demo-!"

"Minto, please."

Minto left in a huff, and Ryou decided to start talking about who the Mews were, what their mission was, information on the enemy and their tactics, etc. Surprisingly, she didn't interrupt once – she just waited until the very end, listening carefully.

"By your silence, I presume you're okay with this." Ryou finished. The girl stepped up to the computer and began typing (she had been observing Ryou do it right then) and went back to one of the battling pictures. It was the lion, attacking Ichigo and Kisshu laughing from behind.

"Hey, we don't know your name yet!" Lettuce chimed in.

"Kuaki." She replied coldly. "It means long autumn."

"You have a cookie, na no da?" Pudding asked excitedly.

"I'll think about your offer." Kuaki said, ignoring Pudding's comment.

"Naze, na no da?" Pudding spoke up. "We're saving the world, na no da!"

"It's not the only offer I've received."

"Kisshu!" Ichigo gasped.

"I'll see you people later." Kuaki said, and picked up the pendant with a napkin (so that she wouldn't be tempted to transform). As the door closed, the girls looked at each other with great surprise.

"It reminds me of when we met Zakuro." Ichigo said cheerfully. "And if she accepted, there is hope, right?" The mews exited the room, leaving Ichigo without an answer.

`'`'`'`'`'`'


End file.
